


The Forsaken She-Wolf

by LawlessStarling



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Dandelion, F/F, F/M, Forsaken, Gaunter, Gaunter O'Dimm - Freeform, Shewolf, TheWitcher, Triss - Freeform, Wildhunt, Witcher - Freeform, geralt - Freeform, geraltofrivia, reader - Freeform, the, trissmerigold, witcher3, wolf - Freeform, zoltan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawlessStarling/pseuds/LawlessStarling
Summary: The tale of the first and last female witcher, (y/n) starts out as Geralt's apprentice and after years of studying under him, decides to run away once he expresses his feelings for her. How will she survive on her own?Witcher 3 AU with the Reader as the protagonist.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU meaning it is mostly like the canon world, but with a few changes.  
> Will have gore and other sensitive subjects in later chapters.

The moans were deafening and the cheap whore was screaming Geralt's name. I rolled my eyes soaping up my arms and tried to relax in the warm water. I couldn't take much more of this. I could hear the duvet in the room creaking dangerously. Geralt's grunts were loud and animalistic and the sounds of skin slapping skin could be heard throughout the tavern. I heaved myself out of the tub and quickly dried off, the paid couple didn't seem like they would be stopping anytime soon. As I slipped my pants on and buckled my belt, I heard a knock at my door, I walked over and opened it slightly, I peeked around the safety of the solid door, hiding my exposed chest. Dandelion was at the other side of the door.

"Hey (y/n), can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked. I bit my lip, unsure.

  
"Uhm Dandelion, I'm kind o-.." The whore screamed in pleasure as she came. Yet Geralt was still going. Dandelion was mirroring my thoughts of disgust on his handsome face. "I'm not exactly appropriate for conversation right now, but I will be downstairs in a bit, can we talk then?" Dandelion nodded.

  
"Of course." He answered. I smiled gratefully and closed the door, and locked it, not trusting Dandelion not to burst in to see me topless "accidently".

  
After I was finished getting dressed, I buckled my knives and my two swords onto my person. I finally felt safe again, you could never really tell who could be trusted. I made my way downstairs and Dandelion was there to greet me alongside Zoltan. I smiled grimly.

  
"What's up you two?" I asked. Zoltan cleared his throat.

  
"Well, ye see lassy, Geralt is makin' the patrons a bit uncomfortable with his constant flow of whores into our... reasonably classy establishment. Just the cries alone are making some of the other male patrons to ask our dancers for a good time as well." I blinked confused. I could see how that was a big problem considering how this was supposed to be a safe place for women to work without becoming a common whore. I looked between Dandelion and Zoltan.

  
"What do you expect me to do?" The flashy bard exchanged looks with Zoltan.

  
"Well we were hoping you could talk to him, try to get him to go to a different tavern for his antics, or even better go to the actual brothels." Dandelion answered, a hopeful expression on his face. I gave Dandelion a look and he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. I shook my head at Zoltan.

  
"As much as I completely understand your situation, you both know as well as I do he won't listen to me, even if I were trying to warn him that a wyvern was about to bite his head off." I sighed. The dwarf nodded.

  
"Yes, we know how stubborn and head strong Geralt is, but unlike ye say, he will listen to you. You two have been traveling together for years no-." I cackled at the sound of such nonsense, interrupting Zoltan.

  
"Zoltan, you know I respect you, but I have to call bull shit-." A deep bellow sounded from upstairs as Geralt came, but I knew from past sleepless nights of listening to Geralt fuck, that he was hardly close to being satisfied.

  
"Gentlemen, I have to apologize, but if I listen to even another minute of Geralt, I will go mad. Like I said before, he won't listen to me, if you want to kick him out, its up to you. I will be back for my room tonight, but it will be later when I know Geralt will be finished." I stormed past the two and shoved the door open, leaving them in a baffled silence.

  
I took a deep breath as soon as I was outside, but could still hear Geralt from the open window, so I mounted my black clydesdale, Lord, and rode out of the gates of Novigrad and into the country side.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, (y/n) heads out into the outskirts of Novigrad to clear her head. She doesn't expect what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has slight gore.

The rustling of leaves and blossoms on the trees in the orchard helped calm me as I trotted down a beaten path. I didn't care where I was going as long as I was heading away from Novigrad. I was so tired of Geralt courting every female he encountered. Thankfully he seemed to of skipped over me, but I knew it was only a matter of time. I gave Lord his head and held onto the saddle, letting him lead me past the empty fields. 

  
I was so tired of being Geralt's sidekick. Whenever we would aproach a client for a contract I could feel their judging eyes on my skin, Geralt seemed oblivious, considering he was usually focused on the coin and getting information on the monster, but I knew what they thought. I was seen as Geralt's portable mistress. It always bothered me that even when I would kill the monster's on my own, and turn it in for the reward, completely without Geralt, the client would remark,

  
'Oh you're Geralt's mistress right? I never knew he had such a capable women, but considering you aren't a witcher yourself, I will give you only a portion of the pay.' I fumed at the memory. I was completely capable of carrying out my own contracts.

I awoke from my thoughts when Lord gave a warning nicker. I blinked and looked around, reigning him in to a halt. I listened intently, then I heard it. The faint sound of a twig breaking underfoot of something, once I heard the gunts, I recognized it as a nekker. One nekker was harmless, but a group of three or more was nearly deadly, even for a witcher. I scanned the under brush, and could see it's moving form. I could only see one so far, but I knew they usually survived in groups. The nekker hadn't noticed us yet, so I gently spurred Lord on, making him canter along the path he had chosen. 

  
"There's nothing for us to worry about buddy." I mumbled to him. It was late in the evening, and the sunset was breathtaking. A small thought in the back of my mind said that I should head back to the city before dark, but I pushed that thought aside. I just left, nothing bad would happen.

  
I led Lord to the top of a small hill, in perfect view of the sunset, and I climbed off, half falling to the ground, yet landing on my feet. Lord was a huge horse, and I nearly had to jump to mount him properly, but I would never want another horse in the world. We had been through thick and thin together, and that meant a lot to me. 

  
I led him by the reigns to a spot near where I was planning on sitting and let him graze on his own before I sat down. I focused on taking deep breaths while I sat, knowing how important fresh air was for one's mental health. 

  
"What should I do about Geralt?" I asked Lord, knowing he couldn't respond. I looked over at him and watched him eat grass peacefully next to me.

  
"It's not like I can change who he is." I continued. "I don't even think he has the capability of changing. He says he is dedicated to Yennifer, and yet he sleeps with endless amounts of women, both whores and dear friends." I sighed then, thinking then of Triss. She was such a beautiful women, and yet she loves Geralt with every fiber of her being. I didn't know if she knew about all the other women Geralt has been with, but something told me that she was so head-over-heels in love with him, that she couldn't notice even if he was fucking one right in front of her. I clenched my jaw. I could never be with a man who was so loose. Had he no pride? No dignity? I stared into the sunset, and leaned my head on my propped up knees. I was so tired, I hadn't slept in days, almost nearing a week with less then three hours of sleep a night. 

  
"I would want a man who was dedicated to me completely." I mumbled to Lord who had stepped closer to me, and he nickered, and nudged my knees with his face. I smiled up at him sleepily. I could see in his eyes that he sympathysed. I gave him a kiss on his horse cheek and laid back on the hill, closing my eyes. I could decide what do you later, after I had slept.

*A few hours later*

I awoke suddenly to the sound of an enraged Lord, he stomped dangerously close to me. I jumped up and looked around wildly, searching for the threat as I drew my sword. Then I found it, nekkers. The little fuckers had surrounded me and Lord with seven of them all looking at me with devilishly, beady eyes, incapable of intelligence. I swallowed nervously. I had never taken on so many at once before, I stepped back, readying myself. One of the nekkers made a gutteral sound, and the other six seemed to respond. I figured that one was some kind of leader to the others. 

  
"Well you fucks? Are you going to attack me or not?" I taunted, knowing very well that it was probably unwise, but I knew I would need them to make the first move in order to kill them and somehow come out alive. The leading nekker let out a screech and two of the other nekkers jumped at me. I quickly swung my sword, cutting one of the attacking nekkers in half, then turned expertly to behead the other, what I didn't expect was for Lord to step in and stomp on two of the nekkers on his own, completely crushing their tiny bodies under his hooves. 

  
As I was watching him, the leader nekker jumped at my neck, and I moved out of the way just in time to save my jugular, but not enough to save my shoulder. I let out a wail as it's needle-like claws ripped at the skin, then I saw red. I saw my blood splatter onto Lord's flank, and I turned to stab the leader's leg, it made a satisfying squelshing sound, and I grinned, nearly crazed.

I turned expertly as I heard one of the last nekker's jump at me with a screech, and it's head then fell to the ground next to its body. I went to slice at the last nekker besides the leader, but stopped myself just in time, because Lord had turned around and kicked that nekker in the head with his powerful back legs. I almost felt sorry for the fucker, because I knew exactly how it felt to be kicked like that by Lord.

I used my momentum to stab the leading nekker in the heart, and an almost pitiful wail came from its throat. I grinned, licking the blood from around my lips. I stared right into the fucker's eyes as it's life faded from him. 

  
I tossed it off my sword, and cackled. What a thrill! That was so satisfying, and I felt immensely better after blowing off some steam. I then knelt to clean my blade on the grass and returned it to its sheath. I moved to Lord, and checked him to make sure he was alright.

  
"You good buddy?" I asked, Lord looked at me and nickered. I smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. Now let's go see how much they pay for nekker heads."  
  
*Later, in Novigrad*

I returned to the Chameleon a bloodied mess, but with a heavier coin purse from turning in the nekker heads. My head was held high, and I pushed into the tavern, and yelled to the inn keeper, "A round of drinks on me!" all the patrons cheered, and I sat at the bar, tossing a few crowns onto it to pay for the drinks. Dandelion walked over to me immediately once he noticed the blood I was covered in.

  
"(y/n)! What the hell happened to you?" He said, his blue eyes horrified. I smirked at him. 

  
"Decided to take a nap in an open field outside of Novigrad, and woke up to an excercise of slaughtering nekkers." Dandelion frowned.

  
"But you're covered in blood! Did you get hurt?" I smiled at him, slowly come down from my adreniline high, the crazed look in my eyes fading.

  
"Yeah, but I'm fine." I took the tankard of alcohol and sipped at it, sighing, and leaned back in order to streach my sore arms. Dandelion looked at me, concerned. I looked back at him.

  
"Why are you so worried Dandelion?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. He met my (e/c) eyes with a serious expression.

"Geralt would kill me if he knew I let you leave the Chameleon and you ended up dead." I frowned, and took another swig of my drink.

  
"Why the hell would he care?" Dandelion swallowed nervously. I stared him down. He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck again, clearly uncomfortable. I growled.  
"Dandelion, I swear to the gods, you can't say he would kill you and then not give me an explanation as to why." The bard sighed deeply.

  
"He values you as a companion, you're really great in a fight, and he knows that." I nodded my mind zoning out as I stared at the rows of alcohol lined behind the bar.

  
"I suppose that's true, I mean I did just kill seven nekkers with only the help of Lord." I took a sip of my drink and swirled it around, staring at the red liquid. When Dandelion didn't say anything I looked up at him, he had a look of awe on his face.

  
"What?" I asked. Dandelion blinked and shook his head.

  
"That's amazing, truely." He looked away. I narrowed my eyes.

  
"You wouldn't say that to Geralt. He could take on twice as many and you wouldn't bat an eye, why is it suddenly amazing that I took on seven with only my sword and my horse?" Dandelion remainded silent and I looked up when Geralt came down the stairs. His hair was a mess, and his eyes were foggy, as if he had just woken up from a long sleep. He streched and looked at me, rubbing his face with his palm.

  
"What did I miss?" I rolled my eyes and brought my tankard to my mouth, looking away. Dandelion, however was quick to report my adventures.

  
"(y/n) took on seven nekkers on her own and survived nearly unscathed." I could feel Geralt's eyes on me. 

  
"Actually, I had Lord, he killed three on his own." I mumbled, feeling the need to correct the bard. I stood up from the bar and left my now empty tankard on the bar top, and pushed past Geralt. "I don't need to hear your lectures on safety, I can take care of myself, and you should know that by now." Geralt grabbed my arm, and I looked back at him.

"You did good, I am glad you survived, I trained you well." He said with a serious face. I let myself smile.

  
"Thank you Geralt, I am glad you see that." Geralt then let go of my arm and I went into my room to wash up. After I had closed the door, I leaned against it, and smiled to myself, feeling my cheeks warm up. Maybe he's not so bad.


	3. Chapter 3: The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt helps (y/n) bandage her wounds, but gets a bit greedy.

I sat in the red bath water and scrubbed the blood off my (s/c) skin. My shoulder was stinging like hell, and the gash was a deep one. I didn't have witcher genes to help me heal faster, so I would have to baby it for a long time. The water had grown cold from the time I had spent in it, and I was desperate to get some actual sleep that wasn't on a grassy hill. I made sure everything was cleaned, and I heaved myself out of the wooden tub. It was even colder now that I was soaking wet. I quickly rushed over to my bags and pulled on some clean panties and wrapped my breasts. 

There was a soft knock against the door, and I made a face, I just wanted to sleep. I pulled open the door, too tired to try to hide myself. Geralt stood at the other side and I sighed.

"What do you want Geralt?" I asked. He didn't answer right away, and I looked down, then realized how I was nearly naked, my eyes widened and I moved to shut the door, but Geralt's strong hand caught it before it fully closed. My face was red and I hid behind the door.

"Don't be shy, you are beautiful." He mumbled, clearly still a bit shocked. 

"What did you want??" I yelled, completely embarrassed. 

"I was wondering if you needed help wrapping your shoulder." I hesitated. He would know more about that then me, especially considering I wouldn't be able to wrap it on my own. I bit my lip. 

"Fine, I do need your help, but try anything and I'll stab you with my dagger." Geralt chuckled, which only made me blush more, I opened the door and let him in, then closed it behind him. He sat on the duvet and patted the spot next to him, he was carrying bandages and some ointment which I recognized as a witcher ointment. I furrowed my brow.

"I don't think that will work on me." I motioned to the ointment and Geralt looked at it. 

"Ah yeah, it might take longer to take effect considering your metabolism, but it should help with the irritation and pain." I grabbed my dagger before sitting next to him on the duvet, I turned so I was facing him, and he began bandaging my shoulder. It was a bit of an awkward silence, but I didn't know what to say in order to break it, so I sat there quietly.

"Why were you outside of Novigrad?" Geralt asked. I looked away.

"I wanted to clear my head." I confessed, looking down at my dagger and rubbing the hilt with my thumb.

"How did the nekkers sneak up on you?" He asked. 

"I fell asleep on the hill I was sitting on." Geralt looked at me.

"That's dangerous to let your guard down." I nodded, then flinched as my shoulder prickled in pain. "Sorry." He said quickly. "I am almost done, could you turn around for me?" I nodded, turned around and pulled my (h/c) hair to the side, then stretched out my arm to let him finish wrapping my shoulder.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't been sleeping well as of late." Geralt frowned as he finished tying the bandage in place, his hand pausing on my shoulder then traced down the side of my waist. I shivered. 

"Has something been bothering you?" His voice was husky and low and I swallowed uncomfortably. We both sat there for a few seconds. I didn't know what to do with his hand resting on my waist, and him sitting behind me close enough for me to feel his breath on the back of my neck. I stood up suddenly and stepped away, dagger in hand, then turned to him.

"Thank you for the bandage." I mumbled. Geralt looked at me concerned and stood, he walked over to me and I backed away, my hand holding the dagger shaking. He ended up backing me against the wall. His eyes were dark as he eyed my body. 

"What has been bothering you (y/n)?" He asked. I stood there with a blank look, desperately trying to think of what was bothering me before. Geralt smiled, and leaned his face close to mine. I glared at him then.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I tried to push him away but he didn't budge. 

"Could I kiss you (y/n)?" I pressed my dagger against his ribcage.

"Not if you know what's good for you." I hissed. He finally started to back away. 

"Come on, (y/n), I know you want me just as much as I want you." I stopped for a moment, surprised at this sudden confession, but then I shook my head, reminding myself that I would not become another women on his list of women. I growled as he smirked at my hesitation.

"I would never want a man like you." I spat, and Geralt's smirk vanished, he flinched as if I had physically slapped him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked. I scoffed.

"What about Yennifer? Do you not love her anymore?" Geralt looked down for a second.

"You're different to me." He confessed. My eyes narrowed, and I opened the door, motioning for him to leave.

"What about Triss? And even Kiera?" I began to list off all the names of the close friends he had repeatedly slept with. Geralt swallowed and stepped out of the room, but then turned to me with a pleading expression.

"Please listen to m-" 

"No!" I yelled. "You can't suddenly confess you have feelings for me when you can't even choose who to be with with your current list of women. You are such a loose man, sleeping with anything with a pulse! I would never want to be with a man like you, and there is nothing you can do to change that considering you will never change." I was furious. 

I slammed the door in Geralt's face, leaving him shocked and hurt, maybe even confused. I locked the door, and went back to putting on my night clothes. I was sick of his shit.


	4. Chapter 4: The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The protagonist leaves Novigrad in order to escape Geralt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that this story is considered an AU, meaning not everything will be completely accurate according to the witcher 3 game.

The Chameleon was still full of patreons even when it was early in the morning. I had packed my bags a few minutes before, and I hauled them outside and strapped them onto Lord. He looked at me confused, but I just pat his forehead, giving it a little scratch which made him nudge into my palm. When I re-entered the Chameleon, Zoltan was at the bar next to the innkeeper. I set a few of my empty bottles onto the bar top.

"Three with water, and two with that Redanian stuff you have." The innkeeper nodded and I turned to Zoltan. "I need all the dried food you have." He looked concerned.

"Where are you headed (y/n)?" I shook my head, my few hours of sleep was already taking a toll on me.

"I'm not sure yet, but I plan on deciding on the road." Zoltan busied himself with wrapping the meats and fruits in various cloth bundles. 

"Does Geralt know that you're leaving?" He asked without looking up. I growled.

"I don't need his permission to go where I want." I spat. Zoltan nodded.

"I understand that lass, but don't ye think he will get worried if he wakes up to find you've gone without telling anyone where ye went?" He asked calmly. I hesitated for a moment.

"I can see why you'd be worried about that, Zoltan, but i'm leaving specifically to get away from Geralt." I whispered to him. Zoltan narrowed his eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" His eyes were suddenly flames, with a look that I could of considered protective. I shook my head grimly.

"Not yet." Zoltan sighed, relieved.

"Alright, I won't ask what happened if ye don't want to tell, but I want ye to know that you are always welcome here if ye need a place to stay." 

"Thank you, Zoltan." I said, nodding. "How much do I owe you?" I asked as I packed up the food and drinks. Zoltan smiled.

"15 crowns." I looked at him, confused.

"But that's barel-" Zoltan raised his palm to interrupt me.

"Just give me a hug before ye leave and 15 crowns will be fine." I smiled and hugged the dwarf.

"Thank you Zoltan." I kissed his cheek, then gathered everything after paying for the items, and left the Chameleon with a wave. The dwarf sighed and shook his head, then mumbled to the innkeeper.

"That girl is going to be in a lot of trouble when Geralt wakes up."

  
*Later in the day, nearing noon, in Velen*

  
The day was clear, the sun hot, but I didn't care. Lord and I were trotting along a dirt road which ran past a few fields, some were empty, and one had a sea of golden wheat. The breeze was sparatic and the trees were hardly effected by it, the leaves shaking every so often as a breeze ran through, then stopping again when it left. The country side smelled amazing, with some wild flowers and herbs filling the air with their scent. 

I still hadn't decided where to go, but as I was riding, just heading south, deeper into Velen seemed like a fine idea. 

It felt good to be free from Geralt, but I couldn't help but feel a bit lonely with only having Lord to talk to. While I deeply loved the horse, sometimes it was nice to talk to someone who could actually respond, and the peasants who called Velen home were far from adequate. 

I had to pass through various Redanian roadblocks, and there were many peasants waiting in line to try to get into Novigrad. Some families were begging on the side of the roads, asking for food, money, even the passes that were required to get through. Those passes were extremely expensive, usually about 500 crowns for one from a shady merchant. 

Other then that, there was no hope to get one unless you were friends with someone higher up. Geralt had received two from the Bloody Baron when we helped him find his daughter and wife, and Geralt had reluctantly given me one. I wasn't sure if I would ever return to Novigrad, but I knew I would want to visit my friends again at some point, so I made sure to keep the pass safe. 

At the thought of friends, I was reminded with all of my previous adventures with Geralt. I thought of the griffin contract we took, and how it sent us all over White Orchard. I then felt a longing to be back in those orchards.

I checked my map, and headed for White Orchard, excited to be back in the place I had so many good memories.

*Early evening, White Orchard*

There were dark clouds in the sky, threatening to break into rain by the time I had finally made it to White Orchard. The towns folk were still going about their business, and as I rode by, I heard one man curse mages for bringing rain. I almost stopped Lord to yell at the man, but then shook my head instead. I climbed off Lord as he brought me to the front of the tavern. 

I hesitated for a moment, not sure if I should continue, considering the events that had Geralt, Vesimer and I kicked out of this particular tavern. 

I pulled my hood up around my face, deciding to see if it was safe before completely showing my face. 

As I stepped in to the tavern, I noticed the usual innkeeper was no where to be found, in her place was another, younger looking women.

"Come on in!" She greeted me, "We have food and drink, with a warm fire to warm yourself up from the cold, and an attic room if needed."

"Thank you." I said to her as I walked pass. I looked around the tavern for a moment and I recognized the scholar from the last time I was there. He had asked me if I wanted to learn gwent but before I could answer, Geralt had pulled me away, saying that we were too busy for that. I remembered being angry with Geralt for answering for me. 

I sat down at the scholar's table, and he looked up at me from his cards.

"Teach me gwent." I asked him, and he nodded.

"Do you have a deck?" He asked me, and I shook my head. He handed me a deck to play with.

"Here, use one of my old ones, now this is how you play.."

It was hours before I understood how to play properly, and I beat him a few times with the practice deck. He was a good teacher, praising me when I did well, and explaining things to me when I didn't understand. 

"Can I buy this deck from you?" I asked him then, but he shook his head.

"I'm not willing to part with it." He said. I nodded, disappointed. "Its better to collect your own cards, and build your own decks." He finished. I handed him back his deck.

"Thank you for teaching me." I said as I stood up from the table, he stopped me for a moment.

"The inn keeper here has a good leader card you can buy, I would recommend getting it." He told me quietly, and I nodded to him.

After I had bought all the cards the innkeeper had, I was dangerously low on gold, and had enough cards for a deck of northern realm cards. I was happy to finally be able to play on my own, and I made a mental note to check other innkeepers and merchants for any cards they might have.

I sat down at an empty table next to a window, and sipped at the water bottle which I had with me, getting lost in my thoughts and memories. This was the table where Geralt had spoken with that suspicious man, I thought, but as I desperately tried to remember his name and what the conversation was about, I could only remember that Geralt was looking for Yennifer, and that the man had pointed him in the right direction to where he could learn more information. 

I snapped out of my thoughts as a man cleared his throat in front of me. I then looked upon the man which I was trying to remember. It was as if thoughts alone had summoned him. When the man saw the confusion on my face, he introduced himself with a smirk.

"Gaunter O'Dimm." He held out his hand as a greeting but I had a bad feeling about him, and so only looked at his hand with suspicion. "Shall I buy you a drink?" When I didn't respond, he ordered the drinks anyway. When the drinks arrived, he grabbed his and pushed the other over to me, and I grabbed it, sipping it while watching Gaunter with suspicion.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, breaking the uncomfortable silence. 

"I am checking up on you, tell me, what have you been up to since we last met?" I frowned, trying to remember if I had even talked to Gaunter when he met with Geralt, or if Geralt had made sure I didn't speak. I shook my head, and returned to the present, Gaunter was looking at me expectantly. I sipped my drink again, uncomfortable.

"Alright, let me change my question," He stated when he noticed my reluctance to answer. "Why are you here in White Orchard? And where is Geralt?" I rolled my eyes when asked about Geralt, and Gaunter noticed.

"I am here to get away from Geralt," I confessed. Gaunter nodded, his eyes having an unexplainable look in them. "I want to relax a bit here before moving on to somewhere else, probably to visit friends." I finished my drink, and Gaunter ordered two more, and we each took our tankard and sipped form them when they were placed down.

"I still don't understand why Geralt isn't here." Gaunter prodded.

"He confessed that he has feelings for me." I answered, suddenly feeling like this man deserved a real answer. Gaunter nodded, as if finally understanding the situation. He leaned in closer to my face.

"I am not the only one who has been watching you." He whispered to me, and his words chilled my blood. 

Gaunter then stood up from the table, and left a few crowns on the table to pay for the drinks. I watched him as he left the tavern, and I looked back into my nearly empty cup. I didn't want to think of his chilling words. I ordered a few more drinks, and over the next few hours, I drank a whole lot, and never remember making it to the bed.


End file.
